


The Ship

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Jaina's short notes about her investigation on a ghost ship. Set on modern-day Azeroth.





	The Ship

Yesterday, I'm just investigating a ghost ship that just strangely appearing on eastern coast of Stormwind. The ship is believed to be a cargo ship from Kul Tiras named Anchorage. According of what I heard, the ship departed from Boralus with 50 crew members before gone missing after sailing about 300 nautical miles from Tiragarde Sound. The ship actually has been missing for one month, but when I go to the ship, it looks like as it have been missing for fifty years. The entire ship is completely outdated and completely rusted. Nothing is left on the ship, except for some bones and empty crates. But I'm also found a strange object on the ship. The object is looks like a skull about the size of football, emanating purplish glow. I believe that the the object may have something to do with the disappearance of the ship and it's crew.


End file.
